Xiaolin Rent
by Night Audinwood
Summary: A collection of oneshotsongfics to songs from RENT. Xiaolin Showdown meets rent. Strong T in later oneshots. No specific pairing, but mainly RaiXKim. Light My Candle is up!
1. Without You

Title: Xiaolin Rent.

Author: JustALostHopelessRomantic

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own RENT. I don't own anything!

Warning: This is a musical- meaning people break out into song- a lot- and each one-shot in this collection stands on its own. Basically its not necessary to read all of them to understand one. If you don't like musicals, don't read because I don't want flames about your damn hatred of musicals. I happen to like them.

Again, these are all one-shots to songs from the musical RENT. The characters may play different roles in different songs, for example if Rai was Roger in one, in another one Jack could be Roger. Get it? Good. Lets get on with this musical. (Italics are what they're singing).

Without You

Kimiko sat alone in her apartment, staring down at a photo album. The picture staring back at her was one of her and the other Dragon apprentices back at the temple. Master Fung had taken the picture, after Rai had explained how to use the camera. Omi was in the middle of them all, a huge smile on his face with his eyes closed. Kimiko and Raimundo were in the middle, Rais hand casually draped over her shoulders as they both stared off into opposite directions while a light blush crept into both their cheeks. Clay stood behind all of them, rolling his eyes at the pair in front of him. Dojo was coiled around Clay's hat, waving at the camera like an idiot.

Kimiko sighed and stood, walking over to a large window. The picture had been taken months before they split up. Master Fung's death was too much for any of them. Dojo went to live with Omi in New York, where they caught up with Jermaine. Raimundo went back to Brazil before he moved to Rio, and Clay went back to Texas. As for Kimiko? She moved to Chicago to live with a friend, who was currently out shopping. The beautiful autumn day seemed to call to her, and Kimiko decided to go out. She grabbed her jacket and left a note before walking out the door.

As Kimiko stepped through the parks gates her mind wandered to Raimundo. Before Master Fung died they had taken a walk through the garden at the temple.

Kim: _Without You,_

_The ground thaws,_

_The rain falls,_

_The grass grows,_

_Without you,_

_The seeds root,_

_The flowers bloom,_

_The children play,_

_The stars gleam,_

_The poets dream,_

_The eagles fly,_

_Without you,_

_The earth turns,_

_The sun burns,_

_But I die without you,_

Kimiko sat down at a bench and looked around at her quiet, empty surroundings. Despite the nice fall day, no one was anywhere in sight.

Kim:_ Without you,_

_The breeze warms,_

_The girl smiles,_

_The cloud moves,_

_Without you,_

_The tides change,_

_The boys run,_

_The oceans crash,_

_The crowds roar_

_The days soar,_

_The babies cry,_

_Without you,_

_The moon glows,_

_The river flows,_

_But I die without you,_

Rai: _The world revives,_

Kim: _Colors renew,_

Both: _But I know blue,_

_Only blue,_

_Lonely blue,_

Kimiko stood and started walking through the grass, the leaves crunching under her feet.

Kim: _Within me blue,_

_Without you,_

_Without you,_

_The hand gropes,_

_The ear hears,_

_The pulse beats,_

Rai walked down the sandy shoreline, his mind on Kimiko and the time he spent with her back at the temple. Even after the funeral it had taken a week or so to get everything packed and ready so they could leave.

Rai: _Without you,_

_The eyes gaze,_

_The legs walk,_

_The lungs breathe,_

_The mind churns,_

Kim: _The mind churns,_

Rai: _The heart yearns,_

Kim: _The heart yearns,_

Both: _The tears dry,_

_Without you,_

_Life goes on,_

_But I'm gone,_

_'Cuz I die without you,_

Kim: _Without you,_

Rai: _Without you,_

Both: _Without you._

A car honked, tearing Kimiko from her thoughts as she looked around. She spotted her friends blue mustang outside the gates not to far from where she was standing.

"Come on Kimiko! I'll give you a ride!" she called, sticking her head out the open window.

Kimiko smiled and ran to the car, getting into the passenger side. "Thanks, Rachel." She said.

"Don't mention it." Rachel said, pulling away from the curb.

Cold water lapping against Rais ankles brought him back to reality. He sighed and walked further away from the shoreline and sat, watching the never-ending clear blue water. Sailboats were far out into the distance, mere colored dots against the near setting sun. Rai sighed and stood, heading back towards his car so he could go home to his lonely apartment with the view of the sea.


	2. I should Tell You

Title: Xiaolin Rent.

Disclaimer: As I said before, don't own anything. Ah, well.

Warning: It's a musical, nothings changed since the last one-shot, hun. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame 'cause you hate musicals, I honestly don't care.

I Should Tell You

Raimundo and Kimiko snuck out the side door of the temple into the cold winter night. Snow fell from the dark sky and covered them in white flakes. Rai took her hand and they started slowly down the path.

Rai_: I should tell you I'm disaster, I forget how to begin it.._

Kim: _Lets just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it._

_I should tell you,_

Rai: _I should tell you,_

Kim: _I should tell you,_

Rai: _I should tell you,_

Kim: _I should tell I blew the candle out, just to get back in._

She sang, running a hand up his shoulder over his denim jacket. He smiled down at her- knowing what she was talking about.

Rai: _I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin._

Kim: _I should yell you,_

Rai: _I should tell you,_

Kim: _I should tell you,_

They stopped walking and Rai stood in front of Kimiko, taking her hands in his.

Both: _I should tell,_

_Well here we go,_

_Now we-_

Kim: _Oh, no._

Rai: _I know this something is- here goes,_

Kim: _Here goes._

Rai: _Guess so, its starting to, who knows?_

Kim: _Who knows?_

Both: _Who knows where?_

_Who goes there?_

_Who knows?_

_Here goes,_

_Trusting desire,_

_Starting to learn,_

_Walking through fire,_

_Without a burn,_

_Clinging a shoulder,_

_A leap begins,_

_Stinging and older,_

_Asleep on pins,_

_So here we go,_

_Now we,_

Rai: _Oh, no._

Kim: _I know,_

She looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling.

Rai: _Oh, no._

Both: _Who knows where?_

_Who goes there?_

_Here goes,_

_Here goes,_

_Here goes,_

_Here goes,_

_Here goes,_

_Here goes…._

Rai and Kim smiled at each other for a minute before Rai leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	3. Goodbye Love

A/n: Ah, it's been awhile since I've actually updated this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Xiaolin Rent. This one's Goodbye Love (watch the deleted scenes and you'll see the mark/roger part where they sing.) And just so you know, Wuya isn't a ghost anymore, she's human.

If you're reading this I need your reviews because I need people to take a poll. In La Vie Boheme I need to know who you want to be gay. If you chose Other please specify who you want it to be. Thanks!

**Guys:**

1. Clay

2. Omi

3. Jack

4. Chase

5. Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Warning: Nothings changed from the first 2.

Goodbye Love.

The funeral had been long, mainly because each monk had many things to say about Clay. Jack had said something about him- mainly about how Clay had welcomed him in when he gave up evil for good. Many of the other monks in the temple had things to say about him too. After the graveside service, everyone left, saying their final good-byes. The only ones left standing in the cemetery were Ashley, Wuya, Rai, Kimiko, Chase, Omi, and of course, Jack. Kimiko looked up as they were walking and sighed when she spotted Roger ahead of her, still not saying anything.

Kim: _It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?_

Rai: _It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe._

_It's true you're with this yuppie scum?_

Rai glared back at Chase, who had just joined them walking.

Chase: _You said you'd never speak to him again_

Kim: _Not now_

Ashley: _Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?_

Rai: _Yeah!_

Wuya: _Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's..._

Ashley: _Who said I was talking to you?_

Everyone stopped walking next to a large oak tree. Its normally green leaves were bright red and orange, thanks to the fall weather. Wuya was glaring at Ashley and Kimiko was glaring at Raimundo, Chase at her side.

Wuya: _We used to have this fight each night_

_She'd never admit I existed_

Wuya turned to face Kimiko, knowing she would understand.

Omi: _Calm down, everyone please._

Kim: _He was the same way - he was always_

_"run away - hit the road- don't commit" you're full of shit!_

Kimiko glared at Rai before turning to face Wuya again.

Chase: _Kimi!_

Wuya: _She's in denial-_

Kim: _He's in denial-_

Wuya: _Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile_

Omi: _Guys, come on_

Kim:_ I gave a mile_

Rai looked at Kimiko, returning her glare.

Rai: _Gave a mile to who?_

Omi & Chase: _Come on guys chill!_

Kim & Wuya: _I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Clay had,_

_someone to live for - unafraid to say I love you_

Rai: _All your words are nice Kimi but love's not a three-way street_

_you'll never share real love until you love yourself - I_

_should know._

Jack walked up- looking very upset at the moment. He stepped in-between Kimiko and Rai, trying to stop the fighting.

Jack: _You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake..._

_I can't believe he's gone_

_I can't believe you're going_

_I can't believe this family must die_

_Clay helped us believe in love_

_I can't believe you disagree_

ALL: _I can't believe this is good-bye_

The group all turned and walked in separate directions.

: Later That Night :

Omi and Rai were in their apartment, Rai was packing the last of his things before leaving for good.

Omi:_ I hear there are great restaurants out west_

Rai: _Some of the best, how could she?_

Omi: _How could you let her go?_

Rai: _You just don't know ... how could we lose Clay?_

Omi: _Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try_

_Clay's death won't be in vain_

Rai: _His death is in vain_

Omi: _Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Kimi-_

Rai: _Kimi's got her baggage too_

Rai pulled the string on one of his bags, tying it shut.

Omi: _So do you_

Rai: _Who are you to tell me what I know._

_What to do_

Omi: _A friend_

Rai: _But who Omi are you?_

_"Omi has got his work" they say_

_"Omi lives for his work" and_

_"Omi's in love with his work"_

_Omi hides in his work_

Omi: _From what?_

Rai: _From facing your failure,_

_Facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie_

_Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb_

_When that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe_

_When you really detach from feeling alive_

Omi: _Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive_

Rai: _Poor baby_

Rai threw the bag over his shoulder and started walking to the door, but stopped in the living room when Omi started again.

Omi: _Kimi still loves you_

_Are you really jealous or afraid that Kimi's weak?_

Rai: _Kimi did look pale_

Omi: _Kimi's gotten thin_

_Kimi's running out of time_

_And you're running out the door-_

Rai: _No more! I've gotta go_

_I'll call, I hate the fall._

Rai opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Kimiko standing there, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Rai: _You heard?_

Kim: _Every word_

_You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees_

_You don't want to watch me die?_

_I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love,_

_Goodbye.._

Rai started to walk down the stairs, trying to drown her out.

Kim: _Just came to say_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye_

Rai: _Glory_

_One blaze of_

_Glory_

_I have to find_

Chase came up the stairs, returning the glare he received from Rai before continuing. When he reached Kimiko she pushed his hand away.

Kim: _Please don't touch me understand_

_I'm scared I need to go away_

Omi:_ I know a place, a clinic_

Chase: _A rehab?_

Kim: _Maybe could you?_

Chase: _I'll pay_

Kimiko ran down the stairs to her apartment and leaned against the closed door once she was safe inside.

Kim: _Goodbye love,_

_goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye_

_just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love_

_Hello disease._

She watched Raimundo drive away, never to return.


	4. Take Me or Leave Me!

Title: Xiaolin Rent

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Warning: I just gotta stop putting this thing on here cos nothings changed.

Take Me or Leave Me!

It was a beautiful spring day- a perfect day for Kimiko and Ashley's engagement party. Ashley stood talking to Rai, Kimikos ex.

"Thank you for coming." she said, smiling.

"I couldn't refuse, especially with Omi clinging to me saying that we just had to go." he said. "We haven't been able to congratulate you two yet." he said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Ashley looked over at Kimiko, only to see her flirting with Wuya. She glared and turned back to Rai.

"Could you hold this for me?" she asked, handing him her drink.

Rai took it and watched as Ashley stormed over to Kimiko. Kimiko smiled and continued to flirt until she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. When she came face to face with Ashley she smiled.

"Hey, baby." she said, smiling.

"Excuse us." Ashley said, dragging Kim away from Wuya. Once they were out of earshot she let go of Kim. "Not today." she said.

"Not this again, Ashley." Kimiko said, sighing.

Kim: _Every single day, I walk down the street_

_I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me,_

_Boys - girls, I can't help it baby_

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

Kimiko stood on one of the tables, drawing Ashley's attention when everyone gasped in suprise and shock.

Kim: Take me baby or leave me

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage,_

_Baby - let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You'll love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine- but don't waste my time_

_Cryin' - "O' honeybear - are you still my- my- my baby?"_

Kimiko got off the table as Ashley glared at her. She was making it sound like it was all her fault, and Ashley didn't appreciate it. Everyone else was watching them, wondering what would happen next.

Ashley: _Don't. You. Dare._

Kimiko sighed and followed Ashley around one of the tables.

Kimiko: _Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way - can I be what I'm not_

_But hey - don't you want your girl hot!_

_Don't fight - don't lose your head_

_'Cause every night - who's in your bed?_

_Who, who's in your bed, baby?_

_Kiss, Pookie._

Ashley shook her head at Kimiko. Kimiko was smiling at her, an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to say ((A/n: sing?)) something back.

Ashley: _It won't work._

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby what's my sin?_

_Never quit - I follow through_

_I hate mess - but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

_So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_

_You've got a prize, but don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

_Take me for what I am_

Kimiko: _A control freak_

Ashley: _Who I was meant to be_

Kimiko: _A snob - yet over-attentive_

Ashley: _And if you give a damn_

Kimiko: _A lovable, droll geek_

Ashley: _Take me baby or leave me_

Kimiko: _And anal-retentive!_

Both: _That's it!_

Ashley: _The straw that breaks my back_

Both: _I quit_

Ashley: _Unless you take it back_

Both: _Women_

Kimiko: _What is it about them?_

Both: _Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Guess I'm leavin'_

_I'm GONE!_

Kimiko and Ashley stormed off in separate directions, leaving everyone else sitting there in shocked silence.

"Maybe now you two can get back together." chase said, looking at Raimundo.

Rai just stared at him while everyone else laughed.

A/n: hehe, there ya go, 'Take me or leave me'. Anyway, I think I'm going to do 'What you own' next then 'I'll cover you' then maybe I'll do 'Seasons of love'. I think I'm going to do La Vie Boheme last, because it's a lot of characters to tackle at once. So, wait for more updates, and keep voting for the guys you wanna be gay in La Vie Boheme. Here are your choices again:

**Guys:**

1. Clay

2. Omi

3. Jack

4. Chase

5. Other

(please specify with Other.)


	5. Light My Candle

Title: Xiaolin Rent

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing this if I owned X.S? No, I wouldn't.

Warning: MUSICAL.

Light My Candle

Jack Spicer lit a few more candles as Wuya floated down to the basement, muttering something about the fuse box. 'Sure' he thought. 'I move into a new apartment, and the power goes.' He shook the match in his hand and the flame quickly went out. He raised an eyebrow at the door when someone knocked. 'I thought Chase just left.' he thought, walking to the door.

Jack: _What'd you forget?_

Instead of Chase standing there, a girl was. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was holding a black candle in her hand.

Ashley: _Gotta light?_

Jack: _I know you, you're- you're shivering._

Jack took off his jacket and slipped it on over her shoulders.

Ashley: _It's nothing they turned off my heat,_

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet,_

_Would you light my candle?_

_What are you staring at?_

Jack: _Nothing, your hair in the moonlight,_

_You look familiar._

Ashley stumbled a little bit, holding the lit candle in her hands. Jack quickly helped her stay on her feet.

Jack: _Can you make it?_

Ashley: _Just haven't eaten much today,_

_At least the room stopped spinning anyway._

_What?_

Jack shook his head and watched her glance at all the lit candles, smiling.

Jack: _Nothing- your smile reminded me of-_

Ashley rolled her eyes and scoffed as she moved towards the coffee table.

Ashley: _I always "remind people of" who is she?_

Jack: _She died- her name was April._

Jack looked down and didn't see Ashley blow out the candle.

Ashley:_ Its out again, sorry 'bout your friend-_

_Would you light my candle?_

Jack lit the candle and paused.

Jack: _Well?_

Ashley: _Yeah?_

_Ow!_

Jack took her hand in his as the wax hit it.

Jack: _Oh, the wax, it's_

Ashley:_ Dripping,_

_I like it between my--_

Ashley started leading his hand down towards her breasts and Jack quickly took his hand back, smiling.

Jack: _Fingers,_

_I figured. Oh well,_

_Goodnight._

Ashley took off his jacket and handed it to him before heading towards the door. She reached into her pocket and blew out the candle as she reached the door, knocking 3 times with the candle.

Jack: _It blew out again?_

She shook her head and turned around, looking at the ground.

Ashley: _No, I think that I dropped my stash._

Jack: _I know I've seen you out and about,_

_When I used to go out- your candles out._

Ashley walked back into the living room and groaned.

Ashley: _I'm illin' I had it when I walked through the door,_

_It was pure,_

_Is it on the floor?_

Ashley got down on her hands and knees.

Jack: _The floor?_

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Jack.

Ashley: _They say that I have the best ass,_

_Below 14th street._

_Is it true?_

Jack: _What?_

Ashley: _Your starin again._

Jack looked at her in confusion as she leaned back and sat on her feet, looking Jack up and down.

Jack: _Oh, no- I mean you do have a nice--_

_I mean,_

_You look familiar._

Jack got down on his hands and knees and as Ashley looked on the floor next to the coffee table. He went on the other side and followed her.

Ashley: _Like your dead girlfriend._

Jack: _Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else._

Ashley: _Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?_

_That's where I work,_

_I dance. _

Jack: _Yes- they used to tie you up,_

He leaned back and sat on his feet as Ashley continued to look.

Ashley: _Its a living,_

Jack: _I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs,_

Ignoring his comment, Ashley held her candle out in front of her as she sat on her feet.

Ashley: _We could light the candle,_

_Oh wont you light the candle?_

Jack lit the candle and gave her a disapproving look.

Jack: _Why don't you forget that stuff-_

_You look like your 14._

Ashley: _I'm 16._

_But I'm old for my age,_

_I'm just born to be bad,_

Ashley stood and walked over to the CD rack. Jack stood and walked to the couch.

Jack: _I once was born to be bad._

_I used to shiver like that,_

Ashley:_ I have no heat I told you._

Jack: _I used to sweat,_

Ashley: _I got a cold._

Jack: _Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie,_

Ashley: _But now and then I like to, feel good._

Jack spotted the small bag on the floor and picked it up.

Jack: _Uh-huh, Oh here._

Ashley: _What's that?_

Jack: _Oh, candy bar wrapper._

Jack slipped the bag into his back pocket and as Ashley tried to see what it was, he put the candle out with two fingers.

Ashley: _We could light the candle,_

_Oh, what'd you do with my candle?_

Jack sat down on the couch and sighed, shrugging.

Jack: _That was my last match,_

Ashley: _Our eyes'll adjust- thank God for the moon._

Jack wasn't suprised when Ashley stepped onto the couch, stepped over him and sat on the arm of the couch, tossing her candle next to him.

Jack: _Maybe its not the moon at all,_

_I hear Spike Lee's shootin down the street._

Ashley: _Bah humbug,_

_Bah humbug._

Jack: _Cold hands._

She took his hand in hers and looked at it for a moment.

Ashley: _Yours too._

_Big, like my fathers._

_Do you wanna dance?_

She pulled Jack off the couch into the area near the door.

Jack:_ With you?_

Ashley: _No, with my father._

Jack: _I'm Jack._

Ashley: _They call me,_

_They call me,_

_Ashley!_

She walked around him and shook the small bag in front of his face before walking out the door, smiling.


End file.
